


【向哨dickjay】哥谭爱情故事

by UniqueS



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCeased (DC Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 向导！Dick, 哨兵！Jason, 哨向AU, 混合宇宙, 私设内详
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueS/pseuds/UniqueS
Summary: WARNING：向导！Dick/哨兵！Jason，其余CP自由心证，哨向AU，有多数向哨cp倾向，非典型哨向设定，私设如山，主Tim视角，可能有underage倾向但我会尽力避免。除OOC外人物都不属于我世界观私设：正常社会背景。哨兵需要定期接受向导的精神疏导才能保持理智。向导可以通过精神入侵对哨兵造成干扰、攻击和伤害，甚至传输思维场景。普遍存在临时性精神链接，用于工作或治疗。向导在身体素质上与普通人无异。精神体存在于意识海，不可外放。黑暗哨兵为高科技催生的变异种，可接受但不必要向导的精神疏导。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：向导！Dick/哨兵！Jason，其余CP自由心证，哨向AU，有多数向哨cp倾向，非典型哨向设定，私设如山，主Tim视角，可能有underage倾向但我会尽力避免。  
> 除OOC外人物都不属于我
> 
> 世界观私设：正常社会背景。哨兵需要定期接受向导的精神疏导才能保持理智。向导可以通过精神入侵对哨兵造成干扰、攻击和伤害，甚至传输思维场景。普遍存在临时性精神链接，用于工作或治疗。向导在身体素质上与普通人无异。精神体存在于意识海，不可外放。黑暗哨兵为高科技催生的变异种，可接受但不必要向导的精神疏导。

1.  
Tim在一个夕阳如血的黄昏敲响了Richard Grayson警官的门。  
尽管他已经做了充分的准备，但这一刻来临时，也需要不小的勇气。即使韦恩大儿子或布鲁德海文的Nightwing都是出了名的和善，但这并不意味着他不会采取一些措施来确保双重身份的安全。Tim最后深呼吸一次，挺直背脊站好，并尽力控制着手指不要去揪衣角。  
门开了。那位矫健俊美的黑发男人出现在门口。他穿着宽松的居家便服，身上沾着些许快餐食品的气味。应该是刚下班吃完晚餐，而还没到夜巡的时间。很好，正是Tim所计划的理想时段。  
“Can I help you?”对方露出了些许困惑，但语气耐心地询问。  
“非常荣幸见到你，Mr.Grayson。我的名字是Timothy Drake。也许你不认识我，但我已经认识你很久了。我知道你是谁。”少年尚未过变声期的嗓音平稳清晰，至少从表面上显得相当冷静，“我是来向你寻求帮助的，为了你的养父，也就是蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁德海文的夜翼沉默了片刻。他锐利的蓝眼睛不动声色地审视着突然造访的男孩。Tim脑中突然闪过一个念头：没有什么能逃过这样一位警探兼义警的眼睛——一双蝙蝠的眼睛。  
片刻后，Richard Grayson让开了门。“进来吧。”

2.  
“我明白你的意思，Tim。”前前任罗宾说，“但恐怕你要失望了。我拒绝。”  
Tim张了张嘴：“可是……”  
“你的侦探工作做的确实不错，我承认。”Dick Grayson换了一个姿势，向后靠在沙发靠背上，“但仍有很多你所不知道的。比如，我已经退出蝙蝠侠的事务了。我脱下了罗宾制服，来到新的城市，就职于BCPD，换了新的代号——单飞，如果这么说更好理解的话。已经过了好几年了。”  
“但情况会变的。”Tim试图继续努力。  
“是的，确实。”Dick疲惫地揉了揉眉心。“但我不会再当罗宾。三年前，我就和蝙蝠侠分道扬镳了。这很复杂，Tim。我们之间有太多的分歧。总之，他是个好义警，但我们无法继续一起工作。所以我把那套制服送给了——”他突然停住。  
Tim看见他的嘴唇微微颤抖。那个音节似乎是一根尖锐的刺，突然间刺痛了夜翼的舌头。  
“——送给了Jason。”他低声而快速地说完那个名字。“那个年轻的哨兵，敏感，好胜，渴望证明自己。蝙蝠侠带回了他，选择他做我的继任者。我不解过，我愤怒过，我甚至为此大打出手，但后来我明白了。他也只是个孩子，像我们一样，而布鲁斯选择用他的方式来帮助他。我把罗宾的名号传给他，不只是因为布鲁斯，也是我对于过去的一种道别。罗宾帮助了我很多，而现在这个阶段结束了，我将离开，去开始一段新的、属于我自己的未来。我希望这套制服也能带给他更多好的、有帮助的东西，可——可现在，你知道的。”  
Dick用双手抹了把脸。他的目光落在某处，Tim随之看去，发现杂物柜上的一个相框。是一张双人合照，其中那张更年轻的脸上有一双明亮的蓝眼睛和意气风发的笑容。公寓再一次陷入了沉默。  
“罗宾的意义远不仅是蝙蝠侠的助手。”最后，年长者收回了视线。“蝙蝠侠失去了罗宾，我们失去了Jason。请原谅，我不是很想谈这个。也许，我们都需要更多的时间去面对。”  
Tim看着他，轻声答道：“我明白了。真对不起打扰你，我为你们所失去的感到非常抱歉。”  
Tim离开时，又看了一眼那张相片。这样一张稚气又平凡的脸似乎很难与那个飞翔在哥谭街头的鲜活义警联系起来。他回忆起那张在夜色中出奇明亮的黄披风，想象着那张多米诺面具下无缘得见的少年英雄。Dick送他到门口，关门时，Tim看见金褐色余晖在他身上勾出一圈孤零零的轮廓。

3.  
“你怎么能这么做！？”愤怒的咆哮在蝙蝠洞里炸响。Tim猛地一哆嗦，猝然抬头，看见那条亮蓝色的闪电冲进蝙蝠洞。  
Nightwing似乎没考虑到他也在这里，停顿了一瞬，但随即仍继续大步朝这里走来。  
“回大宅去，Robin。”蝙蝠侠命令道。Tim自觉地快速从蝙蝠电脑前离开，往楼梯走去。  
他与夜翼经过时，察觉到对方从冷硬的白色护目镜下看着他。但两人都没放慢自己的步伐，Tim微微低了低头。  
“Bruce，你怎么敢！！”夜翼厉声道，一拳挥向他曾经的导师。蝙蝠侠顺势挡住他的手，没有回答。第一任罗宾没有停手，Tim听见身后传来打斗的声音。  
“你怎么敢继续把别的孩子扯进你的事业里？”Tim上楼梯时，听见Dick愤怒的质问。“这就是你的应对方式？我离开了，Jase死了，而你所做的就是带回一个新的孩子去当罗宾？”  
Tim有些矛盾地回头看了一眼。蝙蝠侠只是躲避，没有还手，他没有带面具的脸上显出某种坚毅又哀伤的情绪。Tim装作听从指令的样子继续离开，但一进入蝙蝠洞的视线盲区就停下脚步，悄无声息地贴住墙壁，依靠他敏锐的哨兵感知力去捕捉两人的对话。  
“我不是这个意思。”他终于开口，声音沉沉的。  
“这就是你的所作所为！”Dick冲他吼，那张黑色的多米诺面具显得相当冷酷，“是，那孩子发现了我们的身份，他先来找的我，我拒绝了他，但你呢？你就这么顺水推舟地让他做了新的罗宾？  
“你怎么狠得下心叫他戴上面具？你怎么能够向Jason交代？！”  
夜翼死死地揪住他的领子，胸口因为情绪而剧烈地起伏。蝙蝠侠定定地注视着他，钴蓝色的眼睛似乎能看穿那一层苍白的护目镜。“我可以解释，Dick。我只是希望保护他。”  
夜翼松开了手。“No，Bruce.”他摇摇头，后退了一步，“你不是在保护他。你从不是个合格的监护人。”  
他的声音里浸满了沉沉的失望，以及悲伤，“我们都不是个合格的保护者。”

4.  
尽管过程有些坎坷，Tim还是在韦恩庄园安顿下来了。  
对于这样一所庄园来说，仅仅三个人还是显得有些空旷，但在Tim眼里，连老旧家具略带霉意的气味都新奇而令人快乐。作为家庭的新成员，Tim不仅要完成大量的罗宾训练，还要努力去融入新的家庭。幸运的是，后者并不算困难。  
这个小家庭的核心无疑是Bruce Wayne。黑暗骑士人如其名，他是一位强大的哨兵。与公众面前的布鲁西宝贝完全相反，Bruce即使在不穿披风的时候，也表现得沉默阴郁。但他不是个真正冷漠的人，Tim能感受到他对自己的关心和照顾，只是往往藏在那层冷硬的蝙蝠外壳里罢了。  
“请原谅，Tim少爷。”每当这时，老管家Alfred Pennyworth会对他解释道，“Bruce老爷只是还没适应这些变故。”随后往往是一声轻轻的叹息。  
Tim当然能理解。Alfred是这个家最忠实的守护者。他远不止是一名管家，更是一位德高望重的长辈，是连接每一位家族成员坚实而令人心安的锚。Alf是一位向导，曾在部队服役。早些年他独自抚养小少爷的时候，担任着精神疏导工作，但之后年岁渐长，他以“精神力大不如前”的理由，将这份任务交给了Bruce的同事兼挚友（尽管蝙蝠侠本人拒不承认）——Clark Kent, AKA Superman。  
Dick也是个向导。在作为罗宾的最后几年，他的精神力逐渐发育成熟，向导的能力也得到了极大的提升，能够与蝙蝠侠在打击罪犯时进行精神链接，活力双雄的配合几乎天衣无缝。但后来两人产生裂痕之后，精神链接的影响反而成为他们之间的负担。总之，Dick退出了，Bruce重新变回哨兵单干户。从Alf的介绍中，Tim猜想Dick的向导能力必然相当强大，毕竟不是什么人都能承受得起蝙蝠侠的精神力的。自然，他在不久后就切身感受到了这一点。  
“也许我们需要再找一位合适的向导了。”得知Tim也是个哨兵后，Alf如此说，“希望Tim少爷在加入新工作后能遇到志同道合的伙伴。不过在这之前，我和Dick少爷乐意帮忙。”  
不管怎么说，Tim的到来为这个被死亡阴云笼罩的家族带来了新的生机。蝙蝠侠的暴力倾向得以有所缓解，Alfred眉间的愁绪减淡下来，Dick与Bruce的关系也有了一定的缓和。Dick有时候会在周末回到韦恩大宅，以探望Tim的名义。“黄金男孩”不负其名，Dick开朗、英俊、友善，在训练上也给了Tim不少帮助，很快就和他的第二位继承者熟络了起来。  
“小心了。”夜翼提醒道，攻击的动作愈发密集。  
Tim咬牙，投入了十二分的专注但依然捉襟见肘。  
马戏团出身的格雷森至今带着表演式的花哨风格，加之他本人令人惊叹的柔韧度和灵活性，就算是打击罪犯也能给人一种“赏心悦目”的错觉。但作为他的对手，这样的个人风格给Tim增加了不少难度。他做不出Dick那样极具技巧的招式，也难以跟上他复杂多变的转换。Dick最终以一个空翻和肘击打断Tim的动作，轻轻松松将卡里棍点在他的脖子上。  
“作为初学者，你的进步已经很快了。”Dick用卡里棍敲敲他的肩，评价道，“从头学起也有好处，你对Bruce教你的那些格斗法接受得很好，不像那些学得杂七杂八的家伙。”  
Tim走到一旁喝水，顺口道：“比如？”  
“比如？”Dick也拎起自己的水杯，闻言停了停，似乎没意识到自己刚才说了什么。  
Tim突然有种不太合适的直觉。  
Dick喝了口水，神色如常。“啊，我大概想起当初Jason刚做罗宾的时候了。”他朝Tim自嘲般地一笑，语气平静地说，“他是犯罪巷出来的小子，打架全是街头混混的流氓风格。当时Bruce为了纠正他的动作，花了不少力气。”  
这是Tim第一次听到Dick以这种闲聊式的、回忆往事的态度提起二代罗宾。  
“犯罪巷？Bruce为什么会找他做罗宾？”Tim觑着他不算紧张的表情，犹豫了一下，又忍不住好奇。  
“他撬了蝙蝠车的轮胎。”  
“啊？”  
看着新罗宾瞪大的蓝眼睛，Dick浅淡的笑容里多了些许怀念。“犯罪巷的孩子，总得做点什么来维持生存。我听Bruce说，他发现的时候看到一个瘦瘦小小的男孩拿着一根六角扳手，已经把三个轮胎卸下来了。号称哥谭噩梦的黑暗骑士也躲不掉犯罪巷的六角扳手，这场面想想还有点好笑。”  
岂止是有点好笑。Tim的大脑已经不受控制地去想象那个场景，要不是有点不合时宜，他绝对就笑出声了。  
“Bruce会捡小孩子回家，大概是他的某种隐藏属性吧。”Dick半开玩笑地说，“他在那孩子身上看到了自己的影子。Jason是个哨兵，童年的生活使得他的感官和直觉都异常敏锐，某种意义上他们确实有些相似。总之Jason就是这么被他捡回家的。”  
这位名义上的大哥用他明亮的蓝眼睛朝幼弟笑笑。Tim突然反应过来，这些话是Dick为了他而说的——死去的二代罗宾是这个家族的禁忌，Alfred将思绪和回忆都藏在了沉默里，Bruce更是只会用对罪犯们的拳头来发泄他的情绪。Tim作为新的继任者，不可能对蝙蝠洞里的那件血迹斑斑的罗宾服熟视无睹，但无法从他们的口中了解到他的前辈其人。  
“谢谢你告诉我这些。”Tim真诚地道，同时有有些羞赧，寻思着也许是他哪次在玻璃柜前发呆的时候被Dick看到了。  
“别客气。”DIck顺手揉揉他的脑袋，“好了，今天的训练就到这里吧，如果我没猜错的话，你应该要回楼上写作业了。”  
TIm乖巧地应下，并没有告诉他作业早已在学校里完成了。他向来很擅长安排自己的日程，毕竟他还有很多事要做。

5.  
Tim自己都没想到，他这么快就会独自对上小丑。  
这次阿卡姆的暴乱波及范围很广，Bruce已经忙得几天都没能好好休息了。蝙蝠侠和蝙蝠少女如幽灵般出没在这座黑暗城市的阴影里，甚至布鲁德海文的蓝鸟也应召而来，再次飞翔在这片星月稀薄的夜空。新任罗宾当然紧跟着他的导师，连续多日奋战不休。  
但蝙蝠们毕竟人手受限，分头行动是迫不得已。Tim追逐几名街头暴徒进入港口的一处仓库，却发现自己被一群早有埋伏的持枪者围住。Tim发誓会叫这群流氓知道新任罗宾不是什么未出师的小鸟崽，但混乱缠斗之间，他没能及时躲开阴影中窜出来的一枚针头。颈间一痛，他只来得及在意识丧失前按下制服上的紧急呼叫按钮。  
再睁眼时，眼前是那个一头绿发的疯子。  
Joker。杀死前任罗宾的凶手，蝙蝠侠最可怕的敌人。  
Tim下意识要动，才发现自己被捆在一张椅子上。  
“瞧我捉住了什么？一只新的小知更鸟！”那疯子兴高采烈地大笑，“我的小蝙蝠真是惹人疼爱，总有可爱的小鸟儿叽叽喳喳地飞在他身边！”  
Tim冷眼看着他夸张的表演，大脑飞速转动。在他进入仓库前，蝙蝠侠在距他五分钟距离的西区，蝙蝠少女更远，最近的是离他最多一分钟路程的夜翼。小丑不可能在从他昏迷到其他蝙蝠到达的这么一点时间内将他转移到很远的地方。那么他现在要做的，就是坚持到其他人到——  
“呃啊！！”Tim猝不及防被脑中一阵钻心的剧痛惊得痛呼。小丑那张惨白的脸突然在面前放大，Tim几乎能闻到一股刺鼻的化工气味。“J叔叔说话的时候，小鸟儿要认真听讲哦。”小丑裂开他猩红的嘴唇，阴鹜的眼神如毒蛇一般钻进他的意识深处。  
该死的，冷汗从Tim的额角簌簌爬下，小丑是个向导。  
一个精神入侵能力极强的向导。  
“啊，这只小鸟也是可爱的哨兵呢。”小丑用唱歌般的语调说，围着他缓缓踱步，“不过是只新手小哨兵，比前一只小鸟要嫩多啦。哦，你让我想起那只不听话的小罗宾了。这真是件令人开心的人事变动，是不是？我们一定会玩得很开心的！”他突然开始桀桀怪笑，听得Tim狠狠一皱眉。  
“想也别想。”他冷声道。Tim或许是新任的罗宾，但他早已做好应对一切的准备。  
他不会让罗宾的称号蒙羞。他不会让Jason Todd失望。  
小丑那狂暴的精神力如同一支强力电钻，毫不留情地穿刺着Tim的意识屏障。作为哨兵，罗宾的日常训练里当然包括针对这样的向导攻击，但这个疯子的精神力远远超出了一个十五岁哨兵的应对能力。Tim几乎用尽了全部的意志力来抵抗小丑的入侵，捆绑在椅子上的身体开始一阵阵失控的剧烈痉挛，被剧痛搅得前七八糟的意识里晃动的绿色头发、血一般的笑脸和疯癫可怖的大笑与另一种陌生的尖叫混合在一起——Tim过了好一会儿才反应出那是他自己的声音。  
“欢迎来到J叔叔的私人派对！”小丑一把揪住他的头发，Tim朦胧地看见一张惨白的脸在他面前尖声大笑，“唱吧，我可爱的小知更——”  
碎玻璃声伴随着怒吼突然打断了刺耳的笑声。小丑被一股大力远远地踢飞出去，Tim只觉得脑中剧痛倏地一松，另一股温和而强大的精神力包裹住他的意识。Tim松开防御，让自己的精神与其连接，突然放松的感觉让他眼前一黑。Tim强撑起被汗水与生理泪水糊住的眼皮，看见一个黑蓝色的身影挡在自己身前。  
“天哪Robin？你怎么样？”Dick飞快抽出小刀割断绳子，把他从椅子上释放出来。向导浩瀚如海的精神力抹去他所遭受的攻击创伤，将他备受折磨的精神海抚慰性地裹挟起来，Tim从未觉得Dick如此令人安心。Tim抹了抹脸，强迫自己快速摆脱头晕目眩的状态：“我还行，他没能入侵我的意识海。”也许自己过于狼狈的样子不太有说服力，Tim都能透过夜翼脸上的多米诺面具看见他担忧的神情了。“我没事。”他再次说。  
“啊哈，是第一只小鸟！”那疯癫的笑声混合着咳嗽，显然夜翼刚才那一下踹得毫无保留。小丑摇摇晃晃地爬起身来，表情更加狂热了：“好久不见，想念J叔叔了吗？”  
Dick面沉如水，从背后抽出卡里棍，大步朝他走去。  
“哦，这我可要伤心了！”小丑做出一个令人作呕的悲伤脸，“J叔叔可是一直很想念他的小鸟儿们呢，尤其是那一只——”  
“闭嘴！”夜翼突然吼道。  
“HAHAHAHAHA！”小丑放声大笑，“我是不是提到什么伤心事了？让我想想，啊，是一对相亲相爱的小鸟儿失去了其中一只呢！小罗宾再也不能唱歌了，可怜的大蓝鸟一定悲痛欲绝——”  
“我说闭嘴！”黑蓝色制服的义警再次咆哮。Tim敏锐地察觉到他的精神产生了一阵强烈的波动。  
“那可真是只惹人疼爱的小罗宾。”小丑依旧咧嘴冲他笑，“有谁想听J叔叔讲讲他的故事？那么勇敢，那么单纯，一心想要找他的妈妈，甚至孤零零飞到遥远的中东。可惜他的妈妈并不爱他，他尖叫，他哭泣，而她只是好整以暇地坐在一旁看着……”  
“你到底在说什么！？”夜翼一把揪住他的领子，狠狠地将他撞到墙上。  
小丑配合地痛呼一声，继续大笑：“HAHAHAHAHAHA！这就是不听话的小鸟的故事！我猜你的蝙蝠侦探一定没发现过这个吧！想知道你的小鸟是怎么死的吗？我可以告诉你！关于那些天真无知的小鸟的下场！天啊，我还记得他是怎样哭哭啼啼地讨饶，求他的蝙蝠爸爸来救救他，尖叫着忏悔自己不该这么不听话，哦，而他冷酷无情的妈妈就在旁边看着他——”  
Dick一拳揍向他的脸。  
“是你！”他咆哮，“是你绑架了希拉！是你杀了他！”  
小丑一边咳嗽一边大笑，血沫飞溅，染上了黑色与亮蓝的制服：“而可怜的大蓝鸟还被蒙在鼓里哪！多悲哀啊！他们甚至还不知道发生了什么，小罗宾已经被深埋在六尺之下啦！HAHAHAHAHAHA！”  
Tim能感觉到与他相连的精神海发生了翻天覆地的波动，狂怒、痛苦和悔恨如海啸般席卷而来，死死地攫住他的心脏，使他几乎无法呼吸。  
“你对他们做了什么？你对他做了什么？！”Dick的声音由于激烈的情绪而颤抖。  
“我来告诉你！”小丑开心地大笑，伸开双手，“进入我的精神海！让我把那些有趣的故事展示给你看！”  
Dick僵住了一瞬。  
“来嘛，我的男孩！”小丑仰起头，故意将脖颈暴露在他面前，以显出一副无害的样子，“我知道你是个厉害的向导，来吧，入侵我的大脑！让我诚实的记忆告诉你！我不反抗，尽管来看！你难道不想知道吗？是谁杀死了知更鸟？”  
他太过兴奋，甚至开始唱了起来，断断续续诡异的歌声在空荡荡的库房回荡。Tim看见Dick的胸口剧烈起伏着，他能感受到他沸腾的情绪。  
“不，夜翼！”Tim努力从那种情绪中抽离出来，“这是个陷阱！”  
第一任罗宾回过头看了他一眼。这一瞥隔着黑色的多米诺面具，依旧让Tim心口一跳。紧接着，他们之间的精神链接被切断了。  
Dick狠狠地把小丑摔到地上，一脚重重踩在他的胸口。Tim能感到Dick强悍的精神力铺天盖地地释放开来，以一种决绝而不容置疑的姿态。这是Tim所不曾见过的Dick Grayson。  
夜翼嘶哑的声音咆哮道：“给我看。”

_  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
半分钟后蝙蝠侠冲进这阴暗的仓库，所看到的就是这样一副令他在很久之后回想起来仍背脊发凉的场面。  
小丑在狂笑。夜翼的制服上散布着喷溅状血迹，他用膝盖碾住小丑的腹部，揪住他的领子，以致命的力度殴打着那张鼻青脸肿的脸。罗宾捂着头跪倒在一旁的地上，大声喊叫，面容苍白而痛苦。空气中的精神力狂暴地横冲直撞，仿佛尖啸乱窜的厉鬼。  
“夜翼！”蝙蝠侠冲上去拉开失控的义警，但被那不顾一切满是杀意的神情大吃了一惊。  
小丑脸上肿起了青青紫紫的包，又被血迹抹得几乎看不清原本惨白的肤色。他仍然在笑，笑声从他破风箱一般的喉咙里发出来，但已经进气少出气多。毫无疑问，如果再多打几拳，小丑就将真正意义上的下地狱了。蝙蝠侠一皱眉，利落地抓起他乱糟糟的绿发，一记手刀砍在他后颈，强行打晕了这疯子。  
Bruce Wayne现在没时间管他。  
“夜翼！Dick！”Bruce用力拉开他的长子，双手按住他的肩膀迫使他后退，“Dick！你清醒一下！”  
“他杀了Jason！”Dick失控地大喊，在Bruce的控制下剧烈地挣扎，“我看到了！我都看到了！他骗了他，他骗了我们全部！！”  
他的声音尖利而癫狂，满是语无伦次的只言片语，说着一些关于撬棍和殴打之类的词汇。Bruce一边压制着他一边伸手扯下自己的头套，然后伸手去摘Dick的面具。Dick并没有反抗这个。多米诺面具被丢到一边，露出了下面布满猩红血丝的、痛苦而迷乱的眼睛。  
“听我说，Dick。”Bruce沉声喝道，“看着我的眼睛，控制住你自己，把你的精神力收回去。”  
那双聚焦混乱的蓝眼睛终于对上了另一双，似乎刚从一场恐怖至极的噩梦中醒来。  
“Bruce……”泪水骤然涌出眼眶，Dick泄了力气，干哑的喉咙里挤出一声哽咽的低语。无形的精神力平息下来，一旁的Tim发出一声缺氧般的吸气声。  
“我都看到了。”Dick最终对Bruce说。  
他突然捂住脸，跪倒在地上，指缝间漏出如负伤的野兽般的呜咽。

7.  
他们以最快的速度回到了蝙蝠洞。Bruce为他的长子做了全面检查，而初检结果之糟糕就让Bruce不得不寻求其他向导的帮助。他的精神力已经大大超过Alfred，而Bruce自己又是个哨兵，不得已之下Bruce连夜找了Clark来帮忙。作为正义联盟的主席，超人无疑是世界上最强的向导之一。Dick配合地接受了他的帮助。第一次精神疏导结束后，Clark刚关上治疗室的门，转身差点撞上一直等在外面的Bruce。  
“小丑并没有直接对他的意识海造成什么破坏。或许当时他有这种企图，但Dick的能力已经强大到足以与他正面对抗，小丑没有得逞。但Dick进入他的意识海读取记忆的时候，被迫共享了小丑的感官和思维，受到了他本身混乱精神的影响——光是这种影响就很严重了，更别说那段记忆对他情感上的打击。”Clark叹了口气，“那才是真正重创他的东西。”  
“这是小丑的阴谋。”蝙蝠侠冷硬地说。他并没有戴面具，但那副冷酷的表情就像一层坚不可摧的盔甲。“他之前为什么不与我建立思维链接？”  
“他不肯把那段记忆展示给你看是有原因的，B。如果你也被影响，后果将不堪设想。”  
Bruce深深地拧着眉。“你是在质疑我的精神力吗？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。” 超人无奈地看着他的搭档，“Dick在那种情况下拒绝思维链接，是为了防止事态进一步恶化。尽管你不乐意，我也要说他是对的。”  
蝙蝠侠冷声道：“他本来就不该上小丑的当进入那疯子的意识海。”  
“得了吧，B，别太苛责他了。你我心知肚明，换了你你也会这么做的。”Clark顶着对方不赞同的眼神，“为了Jason。”  
Bruce沉默了。他转过身去，走了几步，负着手站在巨大的窗户前。  
Clark心情复杂地注视着他的背影，不知道该说些什么。此时此刻任何安慰都显得苍白而无力。他在与Dick搭建精神链接时感受到了年轻英雄的悔恨与煎熬，那种情感的折磨足以让最温和的罗宾失控杀人，他更不敢想象Bruce，蝙蝠侠，作为导师与父亲，心中的痛苦。他们是稳定的哨向搭档，但Clark知道他们的关系不仅于此。可是现在，蝙蝠只是固执地把自己裹住坚硬的壳里，任陈旧的伤痕裂开，每一根神经的刺痛都提醒着他所遭受的那些旁人无法想象的苦难，却拒不接受任何治疗。  
Clark Kent能抚慰精神链接那头的混乱暴躁，但无法拥抱那具伤痕累累却依然挺拔如剑的身躯。  
“他们关系很好。”背对着他的黑暗骑士突然说，“最开始Dick和我吵得不可开交，Jason也倔强而敏感，但后来却相处得很融洽。Dick是个好哥哥。”  
“他向来如此。”Clark努力挤出一个惨淡的笑容，“Dick总是个友善的人，也很有保护欲。他很在乎他的家人。”  
“这让他很痛苦。”  
“是，但这不是他的错。”Clark柔声说，“我们都有家庭。我们尽最大努力去爱和保护它，但有些事情只是……发生了，而我们无能为力。”  
Bruce低下了头。沉默。  
“这是我的错。”他最后说。  
Clark张嘴想要说些什么：“Bruce……”  
“我没能阻止Jason的死，甚至再次让Tim和Dick落入陷阱。”他的声音干哑而平静，“无论怎么说，这是我的错。”  
Clark的心脏一片冰冷。明日之子向来是个小太阳，但他有时候依然会担心自己是否能温暖到这只哥谭黑暗深处的蝙蝠。  
“你需要精神疏导，Bruce。”Clark走上前试图拉住他，“在这些发生之后，你的精神状态也需要稳定。”  
“今天不是计划中的疏导时间。”蝙蝠侠转身避开了他的手，“既然夜翼的情况已经得到了控制，你可以离开了，超人。”  
“那么至少去休息一晚。”Clark紧跟一步，拦在他面前。氪星人温柔而忧虑的蓝眼睛正迎上他的哨兵冷漠的视线。“我明天会再来帮Dick进行疏导。至少去睡一觉，B，Dick和Tim需要你安然无恙。”  
他们的僵持足足有好几秒，最终，Bruce让步了。他叹了口气：“我去看看Dick，让他回他的卧室。”  
他走向治疗室。Clark一直目送着他和Dick一起走上通向大宅的楼梯，才准备离开蝙蝠洞。他转身，忽然看见Alfred。老管家手中挽着Bruce、Dick和Tim换下来的制服，表情平静却难掩哀伤。“谢谢你，Kent先生。”他的视线依然停留在Bruce和Dick消失的楼梯方向，说。  
“如果有什么需要帮忙的，请一定告诉我。”  
Clark礼貌地向老人告了别，安静地飞出了蝙蝠洞。

8.  
Tim知道，那一晚大宅无人安眠。  
Bruce把小丑转交给哥谭警方就离开了。他们乘坐蝙蝠车在最短的时间内回到庄园。尽管Dick在努力克制，但他的状态之糟仍令Tim惊慌不已。他浑身发抖，冷汗顺着脸颊往下滑，面色苍白如纸。Tim帮着Bruce把他扶进治疗室，才发现自己的制服也已经被汗湿了。  
“和我搭建链接，Dick。”Bruce的声音满是忧虑。  
他的长子只是摇头，避开眼神交流。  
Tim手足无措地看着Bruce迅速准备好治疗仪器，Alfred娴熟地采集血样化验，然后将镇定剂和几管别的药剂扎入Dick的手臂，就好像他们已经这么做过无数次了。  
Dick躺在治疗椅上，原本明亮的蓝眼睛有些失焦，似乎在看着什么旁人看不见的东西。他一直在喃喃自语，表情不断地挣扎，时而愤怒时而哀伤。  
“这样不行。”Bruce看着显示屏上的数据，脸色十分难看。Tim还从未在蝙蝠侠脸上见过这样的表情。  
“我相信Dick少爷需要其他向导。”Alfred相当忧虑地说，“请原谅我有心无力，Bruce老爷，我建议立刻向Kent先生寻求帮助。”  
Bruce僵硬了一瞬，看起来十分不自在。但他看了看治疗椅上的长子，还是大步走向蝙蝠洞控制台，按下了某个按钮。  
“Tim。”做完这些后，他转过来对一旁呆立着的罗宾说。Tim立刻回神：“在。”  
“你还好吗？Dick和小丑的对抗是否对你造成什么影响？”  
“我没事。”  
“去做一套检查，Tim。”Bruce叹了口气，眉间是掩饰不住的疲惫，“如果一切正常，就去楼上休息吧。”  
Tim乖乖地跟着Alf到另一群仪器中进行检查。Dick和小丑对峙时，两个顶级向导全力以赴的精神力战斗对共处一室年轻哨兵极其不友好，那会儿Tim真是头疼欲裂，不过好在没有造成什么实质上的伤害。检查结束后Tim瞅着紧闭的治疗室门，本想再等一等，但被老管家温和而坚决地阻止了。  
“Kent先生已经到了，请相信他和Bruce老爷会竭尽全力帮助Dick少爷的。现在，你应该做的是好好休息一晚，Tim少爷。”  
Tim只好不太情愿地回到楼上自己的房间。当他拖着精疲力尽的身体倒在床上时，柔软的床铺使他不由得发出一声叹息。Tim在黑暗中睁着眼，瞪着天花板上造型华美的吊灯，思绪万千。  
废弃仓库里的景象在眼前挥之不去。倒不是说小丑的恐吓给他带来了什么心理阴影，而是Dick。  
他很担心Dick。  
担心死去的Jason Todd对他的影响。  
Tim是个后来者，他自己很清楚这点。他很努力地融入这个家庭，但他从未想过取代二代罗宾曾经的地位。尤其是，一切迹象都表明，Jason Todd的离开不是什么能被时间养好的伤口，而是永远无法弥补的残缺，是改变所有人命运的灾难。他能感觉到Jason在Dick心中的分量有多重，甚至有时觉得那是一份他无法理解的感情。当这样亲密的联结硬生生被死亡割离，加上愤怒、悔恨和愧疚，Tim不知道那会发酵成什么东西。他为此感到害怕——就在两个小时前，他亲眼目睹了夜翼殴打小丑的场景。如果不是蝙蝠侠赶在最后一刻出现，夜翼已经杀了那疯子。  
一线之差。  
而Tim确信，Dick确实是想这么做的。  
想到这里，少年不自觉地攥住了被子，一种愤怒、后怕和无力感没过了喉咙。这个摇摇欲坠的家庭好不容易才开始从Jason离开的阴影里向前走，经不起再一次类似的重创。他知道也很尊重蝙蝠侠的不杀原则，可如果小丑真的这么死了，Bruce会责怪Dick吗？  
这个夜晚很安静，韦恩庄园彻夜难眠。

9.  
那晚之后的很长一段时间里，Dick都没能彻底从这次遭遇中摆脱出来。最初的一周Clark坚持每天来庄园帮忙治疗，但即便如此，Dick的意识海还是一直处于混乱敏感的状态。布鲁德海文的蓝鸟被迫暂停了夜巡，停歇在哥谭的巢穴里。  
Dick不复往常轻快活泼的样子，变得异常安静。在Alfred和Clark的坚决要求下，他每天需要花好几个小时在白噪音室进行治疗。其余的时候，他往往待在自己的房间里。  
“我有些后悔了，Bruce老爷。”第三天傍晚，Tim听到阿福低声对Bruce说，“我当时应该让Jason和Dick分房间住的。”  
那边Bruce沉默了片刻，声音沉沉地安慰他：“这不是什么错误，Alf，我们都知道。”  
这几天蝙蝠侠的暴力程度明显加重，Tim夜巡时不止一次发现罪犯们在背后咒骂这个。但他也没想劝阻Bruce。Bruce白天为Dick以及Jason的事忧虑得太多，蝙蝠侠需要一个发泄的途径。  
但很快，事情又发生了变化。  
Dick做出的第一个意外行为在第五天的深夜。  
Tim清晨被Alfred叫醒，困意朦胧地撑起眼皮，入眼的却是老管家严肃而忧虑的脸。  
“Dick少爷不见了。”  
Tim睡意全无，瞬间从床上蹦起来。

10.  
凌晨两点二十八分，大宅陷入了彻底的静默。Dick在黑暗中睁着眼，房间里只有时钟秒针走动的声音。  
黑暗骑士和他的知更鸟已经归巢入眠，今夜是个平安夜。  
嗒。嗒。  
他翻身而起。  
离开大宅而不惊动任何人并不是什么难事。他在门口换了双鞋，推开门走进凌晨黑暗清冷的空气里。  
此时的庄园没有一点光源。没有月光，但是个晴夜，满天繁星。  
他仰着脸看了片刻，才垂下头，向前走去。他一直走，穿过沉默的庄园，沉默的道路，沉默的城市，直到那处沉默的墓园。  
Jason Todd长眠于此。  
“嗨，小杰。”他轻轻地打招呼。  
远处漆黑的树林里传来一两声猫头鹰的啼叫。  
他在他的墓前坐下。  
“我读了小丑的记忆。”他说，久不开口的嗓音还有些沙哑，“我看到了你。”他抿了抿唇。  
“You are a hero, Jay.”  
一阵强烈的干涩突然涌上喉咙，让呼吸变得艰难。他张着嘴，努力抑制住大脑里的尖叫和噪音，挣扎着吞咽下一口空气。  
“I miss you so much.”他尽可能让自己的声音不那么哽咽，“我以为你来到我们身边，能够重新拥有一个家庭，就像以前的我那样。我以为Bruce和我能够保护你。”  
I'm sorry, I let you down.  
他不说话了。他说不出什么。  
他只是默默地坐在地上，手肘搁在支起的膝盖上。  
这是一个万籁俱寂的时刻。没有语言，没有思考，所有伤痛只是散落一地的静止的陶瓷碎片，血液在血管中寂寞地流淌。孤独是黎明前腾起的雾，雾气中干枯的树木静伫在星空下，形单影只，怪异得好像某种同样突兀的诀别。  
由午夜到日出，是一段漫长的时间。  
地平线沉默在墓碑后。  
很久很久，直到一张黑色的披风盖在了他被露水打湿的睡衣上。Bruce不声不响地在他身边坐下。  
“你知道他亲生母亲的事是一场骗局吗？”Dick问。  
Bruce沉默了片刻，回答：“不。”  
“So you didn't know Sheila Haywood was a coward and an accomplice?”（所以你不知道希拉海伍德是个懦夫，也是个从犯？）  
“……No.”  
空气中忽然响起翅膀扑动的声音，一只鸟飞过去，停在旁边的一尊雕像上。  
“Did you know that he died as a hero?”（你知道他是作为一个英雄而死去吗？）  
Bruce闭了闭眼，微茫的晨光里未着面具的脸庞仿佛苍老了十岁。  
“I DO.”他最终缓慢地点点头，以某种悲怆而近乎庄重的口吻道，“我一直知道。”  
Dick终于转过头看他。那双年轻的蓝眼睛对上了另一双更为年长的，刹那间日出冲破了地平线，瑰丽而温暖的霞光撒上了半张脸庞。  
Dick站起身来，披着那张披风，朝一旁走去。不远处有一处新挖的墓坑，还未下葬，两把铲子散落在侧。Dick捡起其中一把，走回来，直至与他的弟弟坟墓相邻的墓碑旁的那座圣母像。他扬起铲子，狠狠地挥去——  
咣当！  
那座母亲塑像碎裂开来，破碎的头颅滚落，空洞的眼睛正对着被碎片挡住的碑文。  
Here lies Sheila Haywood, the mother of——  
“她不值得这些。”Dick面无表情地扔掉手中的铲子，重新看向Bruce，以及一直不近不远地静伫一旁的Tim和Alfred。  
“我们回家吧。”

11.  
Dick在第二个星期做了第二个出乎意料的决定。  
“明天我要回布鲁德海文了。”他在早餐时宣布。  
所有人都停下了手中的动作。Tim手一抖，差点洒出杯里的咖啡。他不可思议地抬头看他，却发现那副表情镇定而严肃，不是开玩笑的样子。  
当然，这也不是什么玩笑。  
“不可以。”Bruce一口否决。  
“我不是在征求你的意见，B。”Dick冷静地说，“我有工作，不能离开太久。”  
“BPD离开你也能照常运转。”Bruce不为所动，手中操作着刀叉切割早餐蛋。  
“我有工作，Bruce。”Dick略微加重语气，重复了一遍，“我是个警察，缺勤这么久已经是极限了。”  
“你的上司不会介意的。”  
“这不是会不会被辞退的问题。”Dick微微叹了口气，令Tim惊讶的是，他并没有因为Bruce的再三反对而生气，“你有哥谭，而我有布鲁德海文。我也有我的城市和责任，B，你是知道的。”  
这一次Bruce终于抬起头，一言不发地注视着他。Dick并不畏惧，镇定地与他对视。  
“请原谅我的冒昧，Dick少爷。”Alfred的声音适时插入，“我恐怕你的健康情况暂时承担不起那些责任。”  
“我会没事的，Alf。Clark可以证明，我的意识海已经恢复秩序了，足以应对海文的问题。”  
Bruce硬邦邦道：“我会找Clark的。”  
“好的。”Dick放下餐具平静地回答，甚至还对Tim露出了一个安抚的微笑，然后起身离开了餐厅。  
Tim当然不会以为Bruce就这么默许了。当天中午时分，超人来到蝙蝠洞的时候，迎接他的是全套制服、脸色臭得跟石头似的蝙蝠侠。Tim对即将发生的事情心知肚明，默默地在一旁的蝙蝠电脑前工作，但注意力大部分集中在刚进蝙蝠洞的Superman身上。  
一身小记者职业白领装的Clark还没反应过来，蝙蝠侠的喉癌嗓给了他当头一棒：“Dick说你支持他去布鲁德海文了。”  
“啊？”Clark有点懵，“他准备回布鲁德海文了吗？”  
Bruce的脸色稍微缓和了一些：“他恢复得怎么样？”  
Clark回答：“意识海基本正常。如果他说可以去布鲁德海文，我猜是因为这个。”  
“但不是完全康复。”  
“是的。”Clark无奈地道，“你知道意识海受创不是这么简单的事。旁人能做的帮助也就这些了，余下的还需要他自己慢慢恢复。如果Dick要离开哥谭，倒也可以理解。”  
蝙蝠侠的脸色肉眼可见地更黑了。  
“等等，B，我不是在教唆他离开哥谭，好吗？”Clark赶紧补上解释，“我是说，如果他意已决，尊重他的选择比强迫他的意志要好。”  
噢，Superman。Tim默默地感慨。  
氪星人正直而真诚的蓝眼睛直直地望着蝙蝠侠，Bruce的眉头都能夹死苍蝇了。Tim低下头去，掩饰住脸上忍俊不禁的笑意。显然，Clark即将面临护崽老蝙蝠不肯接受现实的怒火。想来普天之下也只有联盟主席才能面对这种情形还耐心劝导解释。  
Tim缩了缩脖子，假装自己和蝙蝠电脑融为一体。

12.  
次日一早，只有Tim和Alfred在庄园门口为Dick送行。Bruce毫不意外地没露面，但Tim瞥见了二楼窗户旁的人影。  
“我会回来的，当然。”Dick说，拍拍他的肩，“如果有需要，或者我有空。”  
Tim点点头。他的大哥在这段时间里消瘦了不少，脸色也显得有些憔悴，但身形依旧挺拔。说不担心是不可能的，不过Tim相信他，而且，他已经在兄长的行李里备下了自己的小礼物——Tim亲手改进的最新版本多功能罗宾监视器。不，他才不是斯托卡，这是他的一份心意，好让Dick在另一座城市不那么孤助无援。而且Tim有充分理由相信，这是蝙蝠们表达情感的一种常见方式。  
他已经真正融入了这个家庭。Tim想着，走上前给他一个简单的拥抱，露出小小的、有点伤感但真切的笑容。  
“保重，Dick，我会来拜访你的。”  
Dick也回以微笑，用力回抱住他。“你也是，Timmy。再见，Alf。”  
他开车离开了。  
Tim不确定他这么匆忙地离开哥谭究竟是为什么。也许是责任所迫，也许是需要一个安静独处的环境，也许……只是为了暂时逃离这座载满黑暗与回忆的城市。  
总之，一切似乎又回归了正轨。哥谭罪犯们永远在活动，蝙蝠和知更鸟飞翔在每个夜晚，布鲁德海文重现蓝鸟的身影。  
Tim的日常在应付学业、罗宾训练和打击犯罪间重复。但一段时间后，他的义警生涯也有了新的进展。第三任罗宾出现在少年泰坦等超英团体中，他认识了新的朋友。偶尔在泰坦塔或正义山遇见夜翼，他们也会交换一个心照不宣的微笑。  
同龄人总是能很快地熟络起来，即使严格来说，有些少年超英的真实年龄有待商榷。正如Alfred所预料的那样，Tim不久后也找到了合适的向导伙伴，Conner Kent, AKA Superboy。实际年龄还未满周岁的小伙子是Superman和Lex Luthor的克隆体，可怜的小记者莫名其妙多了个儿子。Luthor是Superman的宿敌，也是个氪星人狂热分子。他是个向导，同时坚信向导优越论，制造克隆体时毫不犹豫地选择了这个兵种。实验室出生的小超继承了强大的向导能力，即使他还是个几个月大的巨婴。Tim暗自感慨，原来培养液真能养出优秀的、招人喜欢的人类（或混血）婴儿。他还以为这种疯狂科学的产物会跟生化危机似的呢。  
当时他并不知道另一个培养液婴儿正对他的未来虎视眈眈，不过目前为止，一切都称得上正常。随着时间的推移，Dick似乎逐渐从阴影中走了出来，重回那个开朗强大的向导超英，他仍是团队的带领者，布鲁德海文的守护神，也是Tim的兄长，Bruce的长子。Tim在路过蝙蝠洞的展示柜或正义山的英雄纪念投影时，会静默致敬，在心中怀念他的英雄前辈，默默向他发誓自己会继承他的名号，倾尽全力做到最好。Tim知道Dick也是如此。蝙蝠们是哥谭和正义的守护者，而二代罗宾则是蝙蝠们右肩的天使。这座古老的庄园遭受了太多苦难，终于开始重现生机。

_  
TBC.


End file.
